Martina
by Saizouhhh
Summary: Hiyori y Patricia la pasan tranquilas cuando están a solas un domingo en la casa de los Tamura... Oneshot Hard Yuri...


**Martina**

En la casa de los Tamura aquella mañana Hiyori se había despertado sola en la cama… Se refregó los ojos y vio sobre su mesa de luz una carta rosada… Cuando se la acercó para leerla percibió el olor a perfume que tenía impregnado la misma…

"No puede ser…".

Fue lo único que expresó Hiyori en voz baja… pues sabía que algo tan pero tan cursi como dejarle a la novia algo como una carta manuscrita de color rosada y encima echada de perfume sólo se hacía por alguien a la que se amara de verdad…

Hiyori se sonrojó intensamente al recordar todo lo que habían hecho Patricia y ella anoche…

Se acercó dos dedos a los labios rememorando los besos de su amada anglosajona pues anoche había tenido el primer sexo de su vida y además con la persona que amaba…

Se levantó a duras penas conteniendo una hemorragia nasal, orinó, se cepilló los dientes y volvió a la cama ya que el bajo vientre se le empezaba a calentar…

Hiyori se tocó durante unos minutos hasta que llegó a un delicioso orgasmo…

"Ah, Patricia, mi amor…".

Hiyori se chupó dos dedos llenos de wasca (fluidos vaginales) mientras jadeaba toda sonrojada…

Cuando los retazos del orgasmo empezaron a disminuir leyó lo de la carta:

 _Esta tarde volveré a tu casa tras el trabajo, te amo Hiyori._

Hiyori había olvidado de momento que Patricia tenía un trabajo a tiempo parcial en un café otaku pero de repente se le ocurrió una idea para un doujinshi Yuri y hasta el título le salió en seguida…

La mangaka aficionada empezó a dibujar y a escribir para no olvidarse de la idea que tuvo…

Utilizaría su muy reciente experiencia sexual para dibujar a "Konatsu Aina" la protagonista que se masturbaba pensando en una extranjera recién llegada a la clase de último año de secundaria desde un país anglosajón cualquiera que se llamaba "Martina Scarlett" y que cuando Martina al día siguiente se le confesó amorosamente a Aina esta muy feliz aceptó ser su novia… Pero en el fondo Martina era una degenerada a la que le encantaba el sexo intenso, el BDSM, usar juguetes sexuales y hasta orinarse encima de la panza de sus amantes… Pues aunque Martina era lujuriosa en extremo era sincera y le contó a Aina que había tenido varias otras novias en el pasado pero que ahora sólo le importaba Aina-Chan como la llamaba cariñosamente…

A Hiyori se le recalentó la cabeza y casi derrama la sangre de la nariz sobre las páginas del empezado doujinshi Hard Yuri…

Tras secar y limpiar el desastre del derrame nasal Hiyori volvió al doujinshi pero tras la primera escena de sexo fuerte le llegó un bloqueo que luego le quitó las ganas de seguir con el cómic...

Entonces Hiyori se encargó de las tareas hogareñas que tenía que realizar… Poner la pilcha en el lavarropas, limpiar la cocina, el hall y el comedor y algunas cosas más…

Cuando terminó con sus deberes domésticos del momento Hiyori volvió a sentarse frente a su escritorio, revisó las páginas que dibujó del doujin pero la inspiración no volvía…

"¿Por qué…? Yo te amo, Martina, es decir, Patricia…".

Los padres de Hiyori no volverían hasta la noche y de pronto entre el bloqueo que se estaba convirtiendo en aburrimiento y el nerviosismo que le producía aquello llegó a imaginarse ligeramente por qué Patricia Martin querría volver a su casa tan pronto y poco antes de que sus padres se presentaran en el hogar…

"¿Será posible…?".

Pero de pronto el temor que llegó a sentir se le disipó pues se dispuso a ignorar esa posibilidad y se puso a pasar el tiempo hasta la tarde leyendo libros de texto y libros de historieta que tenía pendientes desde hace rato pues los domingos son para descansar…

 **Al llegar la tardecita…**

Hiyori estaba riéndose por una escena que veía y leía en un cómic cuando sonó el timbre… Al instante saltó de la cama y fue atender…

"Hi Hiyori! ¿Me extrañaste mucho…?".

La saludó Patricia con una gran sonrisa con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Hola Pati, por favor pasa".

Al entrar ambas en la pieza de Hiyori ésta notó algo extraño en su novia pero que era algo deslumbrante pero no sabía bien de qué se trataba…

"Hiyori…".

Ronroneó Patricia lo que sobresaltó a la aficionada a los cómics…

"¿¡Sí, Patricia…!?".

"Me acuerdo bien cómo es que empezó nuestra relación… Fue en la pieza que compartimos en la casa de Minami… Dijiste que no le gustabas a nadie y yo te respondí que eso no era verdad…".

Hiyori no sabía a dónde quería llegar su novia pero la dejó continuar hablando…:

"Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que si no me hubieras dicho algo así mostrándote tan triste quizás no te tendría como mi novia…".

Patricia sacó unas esposas y se las mostró a Hiyori:

"Y eso me entristece… pues lo más maravillo del mundo que sos vos para mí lo tengo por mera casualidad… ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de que me gustabas desde antes por lo hermosa y genial que sos…?".

Hiyori abrió grande la boca y los ojos…

"¿¡P-Pero qué dices…!? ¡Patricia, sos vos la que es hermosísima y re piola! Yo… yo sólo soy una chica afortunada de que te hayas fijado en mí… Eeeh… Pero por cierto, ¿para qué son las esposas…?".

Patricia no le respondió en el acto sino que le agarró el mentón a Hiyori plantándole un largo pero casto beso en los labios.

"Siempre te infravaloras… Sos genial porque te tomas la afición que tienes con los cómics con alegría, esfuerzo y seriedad…".

Le dijo Patricia apenas después de separar los labios de los de la otra otaku. Pero Hiyori no tuvo tiempo de responder algo porque Patricia le colocó las esposas en las muñecas, la levantó y la llevó a la cama pero con sólo una mirada las amantes se consintieron el nuevo acto sexual que empezaron a realizar llevándolas a notar tanto placer y deseo como anoche…

Patricia había atado a Hiyori con las esposas en el pilar central de su cama así que la frentuda estaba justo en medio y Pati sin recato alguno le subió la remera y el corpiño para empezar a apretarle y a acariciarle la teta izquiera y a besarle, lamerle y a chuparle la derecha.

"Ay no, las tengo pequeñas y eso me avergüenza…".

Exclamó Hiyori toda sonrojada.

"Para mí tienes un cuerpo privilegiado…".

Le respondió la rubia con los ojos y la boca entrecerrada como si estuviera hipnotizada y en cierta forma lo estaba. Hiyori notó un escalofrío de placer pues su novia irradiaba felicidad y deseo en la mirada… y era ella la que le provocaba esos sentimientos tan hermosos… Hiyori casi no se lo podía creer… Así que era esto lo que notó en Pati apenas entró en su casa…

"Bésame, Pati…".

"Sure!".

Se besaron y ambas tetas de Hiyori eran exploradas al mismo tiempo por la rubia…

Luego cuando despegaron sus labios Patricia llevó la mano derecha hacia la ingle de su novia y le acarició la tersa vulva…

Patricia le metió dos dedos en la boca a Hiyori y esta última se los lamía y chupaba con frenesí… Ella también había sido irradiada con la felicidad de Pati ya que sus sentimientos la habían alcanzado…

Así pues, la anglosajona le separó los lados de la concha y le metió poco a poco un dedo en los adentros… Hiyori apretó los dientes por el dolor pero nuevamente el placer no tardó en llegarle… Patricia retiró el dedo para desnudarse de la cintura para arriba…

"No me canso de verte las tetas…"

Exclamó Hiyori con semblante embobado y con un hilillo de baba…

"That"s right, mírame acariciarme las tetas mientras te masturbo…"

Hiyori no era la única masturbada sino que ella con la rodilla derecha frotaba la concha que se había abierto Patricia para tal fin.

No tardaron en llegar a un espectacular orgasmo mientras gemían que llegaban al éxtasis y pronunciaban el nombre de la otra…

Ya rendidas Patricia abrazaba y daba besos amorosos en el cuello a Hiyori… Esta última tenía la mente nublada pues los retazos del orgasmo se le retiraban de forma más lenta…

Patricia por fin le sacó las esposas y se abrazaron quedándose semidormidas mientras cada una avivaba el calor corporal de su compañera…

 **Ya cuando estaba por oscurecer del todo…**

"Oooh, it"s beautifull…!".

Exclamó la rubia al ver los esbozos del doujin H Yuri titulado "Martina"… Hiyori aunque avergonzada no le ocultó detalle alguno a Patricia… y ambas se sorprendieron de la casualidad de que tanto el personaje de ficción como Pati se interesaran por juegos sexuales atrevidos…

"Che, Patricia, algo me dice que volviste de tu trabajo temprano para algo en especial… ¿o no?".

Le preguntó Hiyori recordando el presentimiento que tuvo antes.

"Aaah, sí, si me lo permites me gustaría hacer oficial lo nuestro presentándome a tus padres como tu novia…".

"¿¡Qué…!? ¡P-Pero todavía no les conté siquiera que tengo pareja…!".

"Eso no importa, ya que son tus padres lo entenderán a la perfección si es que te quieren de verdad".

Aseguró Patricia con aires de suficiencia.

"Eeeh, Pati, dejando eso de lado… aunque no digo que no sea importante… y tampoco digo que no esté de acuerdo… eeeh, disculpa… ¿Cómo es que tenías que trabajar en el café un domingo…?".

A Hiyori en realidad no le interesaba mucho esa cuestión pero fue lo que le salió para evitar hablar sobre lo de contárselo a sus padres…

"Los domingos cobro un poco más…".

Le respondió la anglosajona entrecerrando los ojos pero sin sonreír esta vez… como queriendo decirle a su novia que había preguntado una obviedad…

Entonces se escucharon el motor del auto y luego que se abría la puerta principal de la residencia Tamura…

Patricia y Hiyori se alistaron… Patricia estaba muy confiada y alegre mientras que Hiyori estaba nerviosa pero también decidida… Entonces Patricia le agarró de la mano a su novia y empezaron a bajar las escaleras hacia el primer piso lenta y parsimoniosamente…

Cuando los cuatro se saludaron con una reverencia Hiyori empezó a decir lo que tenía que decir fuerte y claro para un poco de sorpresa de Patricia pero la rubia sonrió, se sonrojó un poco y apretó más fuerte la mano de Hiyori.

"Papá, mamá, Patricia no es ya sólo una amiga mía sino que es mi…".

Y el resto de las palabras pronunciadas por Hiyori (a la que apenas le tartamudeaba la voz) calentaron el corazón de Patricia Martin ya que esta última supo que su amor era plenamente correspondido…

FIN


End file.
